LSS Crusaders Council
The Lionist Society of the Sun was reestablished as the Ethernal Dawn Council, which campaigns by under the name Crusaders Council of the Lionist Society of the Sun, after a mass-assasination of their leadership by Davostani agents, during the War of Debt Collection. History The origins of the crusader movement lies in the New Imperial Party of Selucia, which was a conservative, hosian democratic, and nationalist party founded by right-wing magnates disappointed in the moderation of the Konservativ-Liberale Partei of Selucia. It quickly succeeded as a right-wing populist movement, gaining a quarter of the votes and thereby denying both the KLP and it's main rival, the social-liberal DRU the seats needed to form a government. The NIP went on to form a "centrist" coalition with the Selucian Catholic Party, the Selucian Liberal Party and the Selucian Green Party. The most controversial action taken by the new government were it's military support for the shadow government of Unholy Emperor Medivh Evil in Davostan, which had been temporary dethroned by radicals bent on establishing a liberal democracy. Livia Haart, the NIP-aligned foreign minister condemned this and demanded the restoration of the satanic regime, which bought the Selucian Empire to the brink of war with the Alliance of Terran Republics. However in the next election, the party lost much of it's support, and the KLP returned to form a government of their own. The new government condemned the support of Unholy Davostan (which was about to be restored once again) ordered the arrest of Mrs. Haart. The party leadership then claimed to have received a vision, to move en-manse over the sea to the west and bring Pontesi back to the Selucian Empire. Here, they founded the Imperial Crusaders League. Pontesi had a Selucian minority since before, but the party leadership very much downplayed the issue of Pontesi being an integral part of Selucia before the election, choosing to instead focus their campaign on welfare issues such as introducing free healthcare and the right to strike. Upon taking power in Pontesi, they did introduce these things, but they also founded a quasi-theocratic regime and renamed the Hegemony into the Union of Imperial Crusader Kingdoms (Pontesi), and denied the existence of a Pntek people, basing their views on "questionable" historical findings. The Crusader government also supported the government of the Feline Homeland of Barmenia against Ahmadist terrorists, and pursed a cat friendly policy. When the country was eventually bought into civil war, because of violent actions done by the Medrisite-Associated Revisionist Council supported by the International Monarchist League, the Crusader Movement had support from both Selucia and Barmenia, and the rebels from the terrorists there, respectively. In the last days of the Crusader Union, when it controlled little more than coastal cities and the areas bordering Barmenia, the Crusader government ordered the evacuation of all the people loyal to them to evacuate to Barmenia, across the border or via Selucia, respectively. Felinism was declared not in contrary to the teachings of the Selucian Patriarchal Church, and a new philosophy, Lionism, which sought to carefully find ways to combine these teachings, was founded. Ideology Faith and prophesy plays a large part in the thinking of the Eternal Dawn Council. It's goal is to "unmake history", mainly by obliterating the Ahmadi faith and banishing or culturally assimilating away several Majatran ethnicites, to make place for the so-called "ancient peoples", said to have existed in Majatra before the advent of the first Ahmadi Jihad. Ethnicities considered "made up" include the Pntek, Vanukuians, Corubans and several others. Crusaders hope not only for divine grace and heavenly riches, but also that by reestablishing ancient order, the Age of Mythology shall return, and Eliyahu's Dawn shall last for ever, thurs permanently avoiding Armageddon. Category:Political parties in Barmenistan Category:Conservative Category:Statism